


Mother Birds Know Best

by Lina_Love



Category: Mother 3
Genre: because we all love our troublesome ginger, but more importantly a claus story, it's a twin story, mostly just lucas and claus though, not twincest though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: The three times Claus was there and the one time he wasn't.





	Mother Birds Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be symbolic of growing up and losing your childhood, but it morphed into something a lot simpler I guess. I hope you enjoy the story.

I.) 

The morning started off as any other did, with the sun rising over the hills in the distance, covering the small village in a veil of oranges, yellows, and reds, a sign that any living creature should be waking to start their day as they started every other. Except this day was special to a pair of twin boys, it was the day that marked their eighth year of being alive. 

The younger of the two, a blond boy named Lucas, and his slightly older brother named Claus. The elder was headstrong and curious, the younger scared of his own shadow and likely to run to his mother at the slightest inconvenience. 

And this particular morning? Well, for Claus it started with a weight on his bed shaking him awake. Groggy green eyes opened to peer into excited blue ones. Despite sleep still pulling at the back of his mind, the overwhelming positive energy radiating off his younger brother was enough to pull him out of bed as well.

“Claus! It’s our BIRTHDAY. You know what that means, right?” Came the energetic voice of Lucas, sapphire hues never leaving those of his brother.

“That you’ll let me sleep?” Chimed out the elder.

“No, that we have no chores today, so we can go and play! Come on!” Lucas chimed out, grabbing Claus by the wrist, dragging him outside and through the fields before the elder had a chance to complain or reject the idea.

Upon arriving in the spacious area the two of them often took to when it came to playing together, they both instantly noticed something out of place. 

“Is that a bird?” Lucas said, releasing his brother in favor of approaching the small animal.

“Yeah, but it’s a baby. Don’t touch it or anything.” Claus replied, closing the distance between himself, his brother, and the bird. “It probably fell from the nest, it’s mom will get it later…” He explained, crouching down beside his twin.

“...What if it doesn’t? What if the mom forgets it’s here?”

“Don’t worry about that, Lucas. Do you think mom would forget us?”

“Well, no, I guess not…” Lucas said, frowning down at the helpless animal. He could already feel a slight burning behind his eyes that told him he’d cry soon.

“Hey, it’s okay...” Claus muttered, knowing the change in the atmosphere more than well enough to tell when his brother was getting close to an emotional sob fest. “We can stay with it until the mom comes, alright?”

With that, the two brothers drifted into a comfortable silence. While they waited, they took to playing rock, paper, scissors and tic tac toe in the dirt. Usually, their birthdays were more eventful, but neither of them felt the need to complain. They felt it necessary to wait by the bird until it was returned home, and, well? It wasn’t the worst way to spend the day.

A few hours later, several rounds of games passed with Claus winning the majority of them, and finally the mother bird had found her way back to her baby. The two brothers watched on silently as it was taken away from them, staying quiet as to not alarm either of the birds as they made their departure.

Once they were out of sight, Claus turned to Lucas and offered him his hand. “S’late.” Claus hummed out, pulling Lucas up once he took his hand. “We should get home for lunch. I bet mom’ll make you an omelette since you ran out before breakfast.” 

“Yeah…” Lucas muttered, glancing in the direction that the birds left in. 

“Don’t worry about them, ‘Cas. They’ll be fine. The mom knows what she’s doing. Moms always know what to do, it’s like...in their DNA or something.”

“If you say so. I bet I can beat you home!” The younger exclaimed, taking his hand out of the elder’s so he could rush off past him.

“That’s cheating! But I’ll still beat you!” Claus called out after him as he followed in Lucas’ direction. 

II.) 

Hearing the news that their mother had died? It was sudden, and the pain of the reveal wasn’t dulled in the slightest despite the weapon that was found by her body. How could something like that soothe the sting of being told that your mother was dead? Or your wife? Or, really, even anyone you knew..? 

The effects of the news was near instant within Flint and the twins. While Flint’s initial reaction was sheer grief that tore through him like a bullet, with the twins it was different. Lucas, as he did more often than not, cried. He cried, and cried, and cried. But Claus..?

He remained silent. Stunned. Out of himself with the shock of it all. Distant, green eyes glanced around the area. They observed his father break down on himself, and then watched Lucas as his tears flowed freely down his rosy cheeks. 

Claus decided then and there that he couldn’t be sad right now. He just couldn’t, not with his father and brother like this. He could be sad later. Right now..?

He had to help Lucas. Because no one else was going to.

“Come here…” Claus said softly, opening his arms out to the blond by his side. A few moments of silence passed before he felt the warmth of his twin against him, Lucas’ arms tightly wrapped around his neck and his own gently wrapped around his brother’s midsection.

The elder held Lucas close, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. It didn’t bother Claus when he felt the material get wet, and it didn’t bother him the way Lucas’ body shook with the effort of the sobs being ripped from his small body. None of it bothered him, all that bothered him was the gnawing emptiness of the hole that was steadily growing inside of him.

There was no way he could express those feelings, so he didn’t open his mouth to share. All he could do was think of all the things he would never experience again, and the fear of losing those memories to time.

He’d never be able to bury his face into his mother’s dress or watch Lucas climb into her chair for a treat. He’d never see her dancing around the kitchen as she made breakfast again. And he’d never be able to smell her sweet scent, a mix of sunflowers and vanilla that made all his thoughts calm and right again.

He’d never be able to hold her hand or watch her soothe Lucas. Or climb into her side when he has a nightmare.

He’d never see his mother again, and if that thought was unbearable for him, .he could only imagine how much Lucas must be hurting.

“It’ll be alright.” Claus said, though he didn’t really believe those words himself. Even if he didn’t believe it, if he could be of some comfort to Lucas, it would be worth it. “Do you remember that baby bird from a few years ago..?”

Lucas slowly nodded his head, wiping at his eyes with his fist to wipe away his tears. They never stopped flowing, but he was trying his best to stop them. 

“Well, then you remember that the mom came to take it home. But only when it was ready, right? So, when it’s time, mom will come to take us with her. But it’s not time yet, alright?”

Lucas sniffled and pulled back from the hug, the flow of his tears slowing down. “You...you promise?” He questioned as he wiped away the last of his tears.

“I promise. And I also promise that until she comes to take us, I’m going to take care of you. I love you, Lucas.”

“...I love you too, Claus.”

III.) 

The twins would not meet again officially until a sudden fight took place. One that left Lucas unable to attack the foe in front of him as he knew it was his twin hidden beneath the metal helmet. Lucas was desperate to get through to Claus, but all the begging in the world didn’t seem to get through to his brother. 

“Claus, please, you know us. You can’t...you can’t do this. It’s not right. Please, just stop.” Came the pleading tone from the blond, his sapphire hues shining with unshed tears. He just had to be able to get through to Claus, if he couldn’t, then what was he going to do?

Still, there was no response from the elder twin. No sign of him snapping back to himself, no nothing. At least he had stopped attacking them, that had to be a good sign. Right?

A gentle soothing voice came to the Masked Man. A familiar tone that gently seeped through the thick and hazy fog of lies and barriers that had been set up in the Commander’s brain. It also brought a comfort that only a mother could bring.

While the outside eye told otherwise, a reunion was being held. A mother and her son reconnecting, and that reconnection was enough to drag Claus back. To bring him from the ruthless commander of the pig army back to a wide-eyed twin from a small village.

Except, this was a version of Claus that could not live with himself after everything he had done. A version of Claus that was too tired to continue on. A version that was ready to return to his mother. 

One that saw the opportunity for peace and took it before it could be ripped away from him again. All it took was a simple shock of electricity aimed at Lucas’ Franklin Badge, and he was down for the count. Lightning fizzling away from the tips of his fingers and the gentle embrace of death taking hold of him while his twin brother rushed to his side.

If someone were to ask either of the twin boys why it happened, neither of them would have been able to tell you. Lucas would have said it was because the world was unfair, and Claus would have said it was because sometimes bad things just happen, but neither of them would ever know why.

But what they could both agree on was how it happened. They could both tell the tale of how a fierce tyrant trapped in the body of a child had the resources available to him to turn what was left of Claus after a Drago attack into a shell of what he used to be. Into a perfect soldier, and more importantly, a perfect commander.

As darkness began to take Claus away, he remembered it all. Being given a robotic arm, waking up confused and alone. A quiet, nagging voice in the back of his mind always reminding him that Master Porky was to be obeyed at all times, that his master’s happiness and safety came before anything. He remembered being scared of stepping out of line, and he remembered being scolded for trying to remember parts of his past.

For trying to remember Lucas.

A single, green eye peered into two shining azure ones as Claus offered his younger twin a final, tired smile to let him know he would be okay. Then he allowed himself to finally drift away and return to their mother.

IV.) 

It was many years later, and Lucas, the small boy from Tazmily Village with the hyper twin had grown up. The rest of his life passed by relatively normally, even though the death of his mother and brother always weighed heavy on him. Though it was painful to have seen them leave so early in his life, Lucas was happy for the time he had had with them and for all they had taught him.

His mother, with her beautiful brown hair and giving nature had taught him to be caring. She had taught him to be respectful, and that it was okay to be sensitive. It made Lucas feel good that he was able to be what she wanted, that he was able to be kind just as she had wished for him to be.

And as for Claus? Lucas had learned so much from his hasty brother despite the fact that he too had left Lucas’ life much too early. Claus had taught him not to be scared of things that might seem out of reach, and he had taught him that no matter how rough things may be, the love between a family is always going to be greater.

Now that he was all grown up, he could only be thankful that despite everything he had gone through, he was able to be stronger and kinder for it, and more importantly, he was able to make his family proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
